


Light in the Abyss

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Series: Rare Shipping Fest [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dacryphilia, M/M, Reverse Cowgirl, Size Difference, dub con, praising, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: This was inspired very much by SlimeyBonez who is a great artist and very sweet. I am happy that I made this and was very inspired by them. This is also a part of a piece I'm doing of rare and compatible ships that the world definitely needs more of! So I hope you enjoy this and other pieces a part of the RareShippingFest. Thanks so much for reading guys!





	Light in the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired very much by SlimeyBonez who is a great artist and very sweet. I am happy that I made this and was very inspired by them. This is also a part of a piece I'm doing of rare and compatible ships that the world definitely needs more of! So I hope you enjoy this and other pieces a part of the RareShippingFest. Thanks so much for reading guys!

_‘I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!’_

 

That was all Dream could think to himself as he stared up at the much taller and otherworldly skeleton. He had to be at least eight feet tall, at least to Dream’s perspective since he himself stood at only five foot one. He couldn’t stop staring at that mandible full of sharpened teeth that looked like they can break through anything from bones to steel. It was like looking at the mouth of a shark.

 

Dream was terrified especially when Horror drew closer. He could feel his bone marrow running cold just at that simply motion, his pinpricks shrunk in fear. He didn’t want to die this way.

 

Dream flinched back. “P-Please...spare me..” he pleaded, his voicing breaking as he nearly choked on his own fear.

 

A smile cracked across Horror’s mandible as the smaller begged for his life. It was definitely amazing to see this little ball of light about to be swallowed up by this dark abyss. Horror took another step closer and Dream looked like he was about to faint. His bones were pale and he was shaking like a leaf.

 

“Please don’t hurt me!” He cried out, tears pricked at the edges of his sockets.

 

Horror growled in delight. Something about the smaller just excited him. The way he pleaded made Horror hungry, like he was feeding off his fear. It gave the larger male quite the rush to see something so small and fragile like a little doll. _His_ little doll.

 

“Don't run’n ya’ll be fine.” Horror finally growled out.

 

“Wha...What?”

 

Before Dream could analyze what Horror had said, Horror was on top of Dream, forcing the other down into the snow. Dream let out a cry, swinging his arms and thrashing about.

 

“Please don’t eat me!!” He screamed at the top of his ribs. Horror ignored his cries, tilting his head down to bury his cranium in the other’s clothes. He was smelling him, taking in his intoxicating scent. The smaller smelled sweet, like the outside world; flowers and a warm spring day.

 

His bliss was interrupted with Dream swinging his hands and pushing at Horror’s head. Horror snatched those dainty things and opened his jaws. Dream screamed again as he stared at Horror’s mouthful of knives. What he didn’t expect was Horror to conjure his crimson red tongue and take a slow lick at Dream’s dainty phalanges. The smaller shuddered and stopped screaming, whining a bit in disgust. He tried to pull his hands away but Horror held them tight, like they were his now. He moved closer, leaning over the other. It was clear the taller wasn’t much of a talker, he grunted more in response. Dream could barely get his mind in order now with his fear of being devoured and Horror’s hands under his clothes.

 

“Wh-What are you doing…? N-No, don’t touch me there!” Dream tried to squeeze his legs shut as Horror pushed his hand between the other’s legs. His large digit pressed up against Dream’s groin causing the other to flinch and make a noise he was unfamiliar with but Horror just ate it up.

 

His digits kept moving and Dream covered his mandible to silence the noise. Horror saw his attempts and forced them both up, setting Dream in his lap and forcing his hands behind his back as he made him open his legs. One hand returned to his groin, another wiggled itself way under the smaller’s clothes.

 

“Don’t fuckin’ hide those noises from me..” He growled, stroking a bit rougher. Dream didn’t know what he was talking about but his brain was jelly up to this point, he was confused and out of it. He didn’t even feel his own hips pushing up towards Horror’s digits as his noises came more. He was moaning, taking pleasure in this strange performance. He could feel Horror push his hand into his pants and Dream did nothing to stop him.

 

Dream felt his mind spinning, he was giving into temptation. His legs were shaking and his own gloved hands laid on top of Horror. His crimson tongue made another appearance, lapping at the milky white bones and suckling hard. Horror could feel Dream shaking in his grasp. It was even more amusing when Dream squeaked when Horror pressed his own bulge into him.

 

“W-What is that?! It’s huge!” Dream exclaimed. Horror grunted and chuckled with laughter as he grinds his hips into Dream’s.

 

“Like that lil doll? Cuz ’s ‘bout to be all yers inna minute.” Horror groaned and huffed against Dream’s shoulders as he started pushing and pulling off his clothes.

 

“Wh--Wait! O-Oh stars, I’m not ready for all that! I-It won’t fit!” He complained as Horror shifted under him, pushing his shorts down to let the shaft beneath them spring forth. Dream’s eyes widened in fear and surprise. Dream immediately shut his legs in order to try to conceal himself. Horror grunted and and lifted one of Dream's legs to make him open up. Dream was shaking and trying to grab his pants that clung to one leg now. It was clear he had never had this experience before.

 

Dream stared at Horror's length like it was gonna bite him and for all Dream knew it was. He could felt Horror rubbing it against his slit, causing the smaller to flinch back against him.

 

" 's not gonna bitecha, doll. I might tho~" Horror growled out as he opened his jaws and brushed his teeth against Dream's shoulder, making the other shudder.

 

"P-Please don't!" He squealed.

 

"Then get movin'! 'm ain’t a very patient guy.." Horror bit at the other.

 

Dream whined and stared at the unknown limb in front of him. He had no idea what to do with this or how he even made his own sex to be compatible Horror's.

 

Horror didn't wait for Dream to figure it out. He lifted him a little and presses his length against the other's entrance, pushing into him slowly. The smaller tense up and grabbed onto Horror but he didn't say a word, he just watched the length enter him. Every single inch slowly disappeared into him and he was already a soaking mess, whining and crying. His skull was buzzing, he hardly remembered being scared as he was filled with this new sensation.

 

He was slowly moving his own hips as Horror held onto him tight. The otherworldly skeleton huffed out a chuckle as he watch the other become suddenly eager. He lapped away at Dream's tears, groaning against his cheek as he pushed up against him. Dream squealed in delight and surprise, clinging to other as his hips followed with Horror's.

 

"F-Fuck..what a good lil doll~ Ya movin' all on yer own." Dream panted as he cried softly, he wasn't in pain. He was already overstimulated. He arched his back tried to move faster but Horror held him tight, grunting in disapproval from his sudden movements.

 

“Too tight. Dun move.." Horror ordered. The smaller was barely listening to him as he held onto Horror, moving his hips against the other's command. Horror growled but didn't stop him. He wanted to give time to adjust but the little guardian seemed very impatient. This newly found feeling seemed to be swallowing up his reasonable mindset. Dream mewled and griped at the feeling of Horror forcing himself inside the other's smaller form. It definitely was a tight fit but he'd manage especially with how soaked Dream was.

 

"Yer movin' so well lil doll~. 's yer first time?" Horror grunted out as he lifted his hips to meet Dream's. Dream couldn't find the words under his pants and whimpers but he nodded quickly as Horror gripped his waist. He hung onto the larger skeleton's arms to give him leverage to ride him faster. Horror saw his quickened pace and pushed into him deeper, slamming him faster. Dream's cries got loud.

 

Horror lapped at the other's cheek, licking away his tears as he forced him to take in more. Dream magic bulged from Horror's length. He tried to drown out Horror's praises as he rode him but his attempts were useless.

 

_"Yer ridin' so good, pet."_

 

_"Ya really know how to take it all in~"_

 

_"See fer yerself how good ya are fer me."_

 

_"Faster, pet! Good Boy.~"_

 

Dream was swallowed up by pleasure, he was sobbing and moaning and unravelling against Horror. He hasn't ever realised he had stopped holding onto Horror and moving completely on his own. Horror was matching his speed and roughness. Horror could feel himself beginning to swell inside of Dream as the other's magic gripped his.

 

"Gonna cum, lil pet?" His large digits moved down between Dream's legs, stroking the little nub in quick, pressed circles. Dream cried out and shook his head. He didn't know what that meant but he felt like he was gonna explode. He didn't know what to do, he tried closing his legs but Horror kept them open as he grunted.

 

"Don't worry. It ain't gonna *huff* hurtcha~ It'll feel so fuckin' G R E A T!" He growled against the back of Dream's skull as he slammed into his harder. The smaller male jerked hard, his starry pupils lit up and rolled back as his jaw snapped open and a golden tongue flopped out. He tossed his head back against Horror's chest as Horror himself curled into Dream. He roared in pleasure and sunk his teeth into the male's shoulder, ripping his shirt. Both reached their orgasm, crashing into it hard without warning.

 

"Hehehe," Horror chuckled, breathlessly, "yer gonna make a cute pet fer me.."

 

Dream was dazed, heaving softly as he clung to the other. He barely caught was he said but responded.

 

"...okay…"


End file.
